


Handle Me

by CherryVolcania



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Max putting up with Billy’s shit, Non-Consensual Kissing, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVolcania/pseuds/CherryVolcania
Summary: Steve stepped closer to Billy, and snatched the cigarette from his mouth. Tossing it away, he met Billy’s gaze head on. “Don’t push me,” Steve glowered. “I’m getting real sick of you.”





	Handle Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was BEAUTIFULLY and GENIUSLY edited by my bff/sibling, @pxncey.

Billy was becoming impatient. The school parking lot was almost deserted at this time of day, but he was stuck hanging around anyway, waiting to pick up Max from her stupid AV Club.

It had been a long day, and Billy was in a sour mood. He looked around and scuffed his shoes. Max was nowhere in sight, so he pulled out a cigarette and slipped it between his lips. He was just rooting around in his pockets for a lighter when he saw a figure approaching.

“Looking good, Harrington,” Billy drawled, looking Steve up and down. 

Steve stopped walking a few feet away from him. He did not look impressed. “Just stay the fuck away from me,” he said. 

“Sorry, princess.” Billy gave a shrug. “Would‘ve thought you’d be lonely, that’s all.”

Steve’s brow twitched into a frown. “What? Why the hell would you think that?”

“All you do is hang out with Nancy and Jonathan these days. It must be like talking to a hunk of drywall.”

Steve immediately squared his shoulders. “Don’t say that shit about them,” he snapped.

Billy scoffed, lighting his cigarette. He took a drag, then exhaled a slow swirl of smoke. “Why you give a damn about your ex-girlfriend and that freak is beyond me.”

“They’re my friends. I know you wouldn’t understand that, you asshole. Just leave them alone.”

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t, huh?”

Steve stepped closer to Billy, and snatched the cigarette from his mouth. Tossing it away, he met Billy’s gaze head on. “Don’t push me,” Steve glowered. “I’m getting real sick of you.”

“Wow,” Billy chuckled, seemingly delighted to have riled Steve up. “Who knew you were this hung up on Nancy the Slut?”

Snarling in frustration, Steve grabbed Billy by the the collar and slammed him against his Camaro. “Shut up. Shut up before I make you.”

Billy didn’t seem particularly tense or worried by the situation. “I don’t think you don’t want to fight me.”

“You don’t think I could take you?” Steve challenged, balling his hands into fists.

“Oh, I know you couldn’t handle me, pretty boy.” There was an obnoxious smirk on Billy’s face, and all Steve wanted was to punch it away.

Billy snaked one hand around Steve’s waist before dragging him in for a rough kiss. Steve froze, his brain short circuiting. Too startled to respond, he let Billy slide a hand up his neck to tug on his hair. He squeaked in surprise, and Billy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s grip on Billy’s jacket tightened, but he didn’t yet push him away. Then Billy did something with his mouth that made Steve’s eyes flutter shut reflexively. Finally, he leaned into the kiss, and his grip on Billy’s jacket loosened as he pressed his tongue back against Billy’s. He could feel Billy’s stupid smirk. Billy pulled on his hair again, harder this time, and he moaned.

Satisfied, Billy broke the kiss and pushed Steve back. Steve stumbled a few steps, his hair a mess and his eyes wide. “What?” he panted, confused.

Billy leaned back against his car and lit up another cigarette. He took a slow drag and winked at Steve. “I told you, you couldn’t handle me.”

Steve blinked, blushed profusely, then scurried off without a word. Billy chuckled to himself as he watched him go. Then he heard a small voice from behind him.

“Ew.”

He turned around to see Max, who was looking thoroughly disgusted, and vaguely concerned. 

“Aw, what’s wrong Max? Had a bad day?” Billy asked. He smirked to himself as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “Mine was great.”


End file.
